


Mittens and the Potion 2.0

by Panda14



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Boscha is a Bad B, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Love Potion/Spell, Lumity Endgame, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Rewrite, We hate her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda14/pseuds/Panda14
Summary: Boscha can’t stand seeing Luz and Amity flirting together, so she takes matters into her own hands. One illegal love potion later and Amity’s "in love" with Boscha while Luz is left heartbroken.It takes all of Luz's friends to help get her back on her feet, with unexpected help from the Blight twins. Once Luz is mostly back to herself, and since Amity’s crush seems to be over, Emira decides to ask the human out.The love potion is discovered and Amity is cured. She sees all of the things "she” has done and how the real love of her life is now with her sister.Is it too late for her to fix the damage Boscha did? Is it too late to tell Luz the truth? Can Amity overcome how unfair all of this is? Read and find out!
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Luz Noceda, Willow Park & Skara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. The Potion's Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orca478](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mittens and the Potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325292) by [Orca478](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478). 



> This is a REWRITE of "Mittens and the Potion" by Orca478. I am eternally grateful they allowed me to rewrite this, and it was an incredibly fun writing experience for me. Their original is very good despite English not being their first language, please consider checking it out and leaving kudos there as well!  
> Most of what I did was add more context, a bunch of flowery language, and a little more story. Most of the dialogue is original to Orca. Hopefully I didn't add too much... ^_^;
> 
> I changed some of the chapters and broke it up a bit, so chapters won't line up exactly with the OG.  
> I'm posting most of the story today, in an effort to light a fire under my butt to finish the last chapter (or two) Expect the complete work within the next few days.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and again thank you to Orca for letting me do this!

Everyone at Hexide knew that Amity Blight and Luz Noceda had huge crushes on each other.

For most, they liked them being together.

But Boscha did not want that, oh no she didn't. Amity had been her friend for years, Boscha had been chasing her since she could remember! And this  _ human _ just shows up and she thinks that she can get what should be hers?! Boscha won’t stand for it.

She has tried everything. Mocking the human, showing how weak she is, but for some reason that only seems to make Amity dislike her more, and drives her closer to Luz.

Boscha is running out of options. Desperate times call for desperate measures, that's what her mother says. So she decided to take a risk. When she goes to school today, she’ll have something that will make things right again.

A love potion.

They say love potions are not like you think, they’re rumored to make the person you influence suffer. But Boscha knows Amity will feel nothing but happiness being with her. She didn’t care about the consequences, because she knew there wouldn’t be any. She had to get her girl back.

Walking up the steps of Hexside Boscha felt the bottle in her bag, she needed to find Amity.

\------

Luz and Amity we’re standing in the halls before morning classes started.

"And that's how Eda and I escaped a giant worm monster over the weekend." Luz told her proudly grinning.

"Hahaha, you two get into some crazy adventures." Amity chuckled.

"Yeah.." Luz felt her cheeks warm.

They were both trying to hide their blush from the other.

"So, I have to get to class...." Luz continued.

"Yeah, me too."

"But y’know, we could hang out later."

"Yeah, I’d like that." She smiled

"Great, see you later Amity!"

"Bye Luz!" Amity watched Luz run to class. 

She sighed and spoke softly "I wish I could tell you how much I-"

"Ehem."

Amity turned around and saw-

"Boscha." she said the name flatly.

"Hello Amity."

"What do you want?"

"You know, I’ve been feeling bad, I think I’ve really messed things up lately." Bosha looked to the ground.

Of course she had. 

Amity reflected on her former friend’s recent choices. Boscha was kicked off the Grudgby team when her gang refused to continue being bullies. She disagreed with their turned leafs, and they voted to kick her out. Now not only is Skara the captain, but without Boscha, Willow decided to join the team. Losing the one thing she was really good at and cared about must have made her wake up.

"A bit late for that, don't you think?" Amity had a hard time feeling sorry for her.

"I know, but hey, better late than never right?" Boscha gave a weak smile.

There was a pause.

"So you want to make amends?" Amity wasn’t sure if she could trust the three eyed girl.

"I do. I’m sorry."

"That means apologizing to Luz and Willow, not me."

All things considered Boscha hadn’t been too hostile towards Amity, her attitude was usually just for Luz and her friends.

"I'll say sorry to them as well." Boscha looked at Amity.

"And you will never bother them again?"

"No, I won’t bother them again." she almost seemed genuine.

Amity hesitated. She knew Luz would give her a chance, maybe Amity should give Boscha one too. For all she knows maybe her family forced her to be a jerk.

"Fine.” Amity gave in, “But one mistake and you're done."

“I promise, I won't mess things up anymore." Boscha looked her in the eye.

Amity still wasn’t sure if she could trust her friend, but she knew she was going to be late if she didn’t go.

"Good. Now I must get to class."

"Yeah."

Amity walked away, but then Boscha called out "Wait! Amity!"

She turned back to face the three eyed girl. "What?"

"You dropped your water bottle." She was holding the bottle towards Amity.

"Oh." She reached out, taking it from Boscha "Thanks."

Amity rushed to class, she really couldn’t be late. She practically sprinted the entire way there. Once settled at her desk she opened the water bottle and desperately took a few big gulps.

She had no idea what she just drank.

\----------

"So what should we do today dear sister?" Edric asked.

"I don't know dear brother." Emira answered.

"Should we find an innocent victim?" Edric smirked.

"Yeah, maybe tease Mittens about her crush on- Luz!"

"Ohhh yeah! That’s always so fun! We can-"

"No, Ed look!" Emira interrupted him pointing.

He turned around and saw their human friend running out of Hexside crying.

"What is wrong with her?" He turned back to his sister

Emira was puzzled, "I don't know, maybe we should ask Mittens?"

"Don't."

They turned around and saw Willow.

"Why?" They said in unison.

"Amity is the cause of this, she did this."

The twins looked equally confused as they again said "What?" together.

"Just look." Willow said, she was practically fuming as she pointed down the hall.

Edric and Emira turned and.....

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Emira yelled.

Amity was kissing Boscha in the middle of the hallway!

"WHAT!"

"She played with Luz's feelings! She never changed!" Willow yelled at the siblings.

Edric and Emira glanced at each other, there was something fishy going on here. Until now, their sister had been madly in love with the human.....

"Ed, cancel all plans today. We need to make sure Luz is ok."

"I couldn’t agree more sis.”

They both looked back to Willow and nodded. She seemed to accept that they wanted to help.

\---------

When Luz came home crying. Eda saw red.

Her student, her kid, got heartbroken by a girl that seemingly loved her. But it turns out that she was just playing with her.

Both King and Hooty are yelling profanities and revenge plots, to be honest Eda had no objection. That Blight will burn for what she did. But for now, she has to leave the revenge planning to the demons. She has a kid that desperately needs some comfort.

"I am so sorry Luz." Eda was rubbing her hand on the girl’s back.

"What did I do wrong Eda?” a heavy sniff followed, “I was so nice to her, I thought that we.....Grom, the dance....just- Why?! What did I mess up?" more tears flowed down her face.

"No no. Listen to me kid, you did NOTHING wrong.” Eda insisted, “That girl played you, she played everyone with her act on turning a new leaf. And you know what, it’s good that you didn't get together, because she doesn't deserve you!” Eda gave her shoulder a squeeze “There is someone out there for you Luz, just be patient and you will find them."

It wasn’t exactly the talk Luz wanted, she didn’t care about whoever in the future, she was feeling terrible now.

Luz hugged her mentor. Eda held the girl, feeling the sobs beneath her arms.

"Hoot hoot, Luz's friends are here." Hooty said.

Good, maybe seeing actual friends will help her.

"Let them in Hooty." Eda said.

Willow, Gus, and the twins entered the room.

"Luz!" Willow ran towards her friend.

Luz let go of Eda and turned just in time to catch Willow in a hug.

"I am so sorry Luz, I should have known Amity hadn't changed like she said she did. I should have protected you, I am done giving her chances!" You could tell Willow was trying to hold back tears, it was just unclear if they were angry tears or sad tears.

"Willow it’s ok, she’s your best friend."

"No. YOU are my best friend, and best friends stick together." She hugged Luz tighter.

"Yeah, we are a trio!" Gus yelled and joined the hug. The three friends stayed like that a moment.

"Luz, we are really out of words." Edric sounded sorry.

"We have no idea what got into Amity, but if we had known we would have told you." Emira insisted. 

She called Amity by her name, not Mittens, which means she is pissed.

"Thanks guys, I guess it was too good to be true.” Luz sighed wiping her cheek, “I mean who would want to be with a weirdo like me?"

"No no no, don't you dare to say that." Emira said and she pulled Luz into a hug, "You are wonderful and honestly, this is Amity's mistake. She had a great thing with you and let it go for Boscha.” the sister twin spat out the name, “Having you as a girlfriend would be something that anyone should be honored by, really Luz."

"We are going to help you get through this. Emira is right, there is someone much better for you, who won’t play you like that." Edric said.

"Like you always say kid, we’ll do this together!" Eda put a hand on her shoulder.

Surrounded by her friends, Luz felt a little stronger "Right, together. Thanks everyone."


	2. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Amity has made her choice. Luz struggles with moving forward, but it's easier with help from a different Blight.

If Amity and Boscha thought the school would support them, they were wrong.

Most found their actions disgusting, especially how Amity apparently played with Luz’s feelings. Honestly, Luz was surprised at the support she got.

When she woke up, Skara called her. Telling her that she heard the news and that she was horrified by Amity’s behavior. She told her that they banned Amity and Boscha from all remaining Grudgby games, and that if Luz needs a friend, she can count on her.

The problem was, she was supposed to go to today’s game with Amity, Willow and Gus were busy all day. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to go alone.

But her issue was resolved when Emira called. 

She told her that she and Edric tried getting the truth out of Amity. But their sister had said things that Emira thought would be better if Luz didn’t hear. Amity had made her feelings for Boscha very clear to her siblings, she was in love.

"We’re giving her the cold treatment cutie, she took it too far this time." She sounded serious.

"It's fine Em, don’t ignore your own sister." Luz was too kind.

"Nah, she hurt our friend. We’ll at least let her stew in it for a bit."

"Heh, thanks, I wish she hadn't ditched me for today’s game though, I really wanted to go."

"Why didn't you say something earlier, I can go with you if you want!" Emira sounded genuinely excited.

"Really?"

"I got nothing to do today since Ed is with friends. Besides, now I can get to actually know you without Amity being around."

Luz hesitated "You’re not messing with me right? You’ll actually go?"

"You’ve been messed with enough. Tell me the time you want to meet and I’ll be there!"

It wasn't how she imagined it, but she did have a good time with Emira at the game that day. She explained some of the more advanced illusion spells the teams used. Even though Luz hadn’t figured out illusion glyphs, the way Em explained it made sense. Maybe she was a better student than she thought, maybe it was a Blight thing…

\---------------

In school they gave her comforting looks, like everyone pitied her, but only wanted to offer their support. Principal Bump even called her to his office and said that heartbreak is a harsh thing for witches and demons, he wasn’t sure exactly how humans worked but if she wanted to go home for some days she could.

Part of her wants to say yes to his offer. Curling up on the couch with King while Eda taught her revenge spells certainly seemed better than coming to school. She knew she needed to fight this, she can't let this get in the way of her becoming a witch. Besides, relationships and drama are just a part of average school life.

That being said, for her sake she dropped out of the Abomination track, she didn't want to see Amity. In Potions she had to see Boscha, but the class was on her side, and Boscha didn’t seem as hostile now that she had reunited with Amity.

Lunch was going to be hard, because she was sure they were going to be there, together. But as she, Gus, and Willow headed towards the cafeteria they heard someone call out.

"Where do you three think you’re going?"

Luz turned and saw Ed and Em waving at the trio.

"Eh, to lunch."

"Don’t be silly, that place will only bring you pain and I can't have that.” Em winked at Luz. “Come with us and we'll take you to our secret lunch spot, Just tell me what you want and I can bring it to you."

"Wow....thanks." Luz smiled at the older Blight girl.

"Don't even mention it cutie." She smiled back.

For the following weeks it was like that. She still had to hold back tears when she saw Amity and Boscha together, especially when the latter noticed Luz staring at them and gave her a smug victory look. She might stay neutral in class, but when she’s with Amity she can be extra public about it, even quickly kissing Amity just to make sure the human saw. Luz always saw, she always saw the way Amity looked at Boscha after their lips separated, and it hurt how genuine it was.

But every single time, someone would show up to offer some comfort.

She stopped crying in bed thanks to Eda, King, and even Hooty's efforts. The three agreed that revenge could wait until their girl was smiling and laughing again.

She was eventually able to get more comfortable at school. Someone would always be there with her between classes, which spared her the pain from seeing Amity with Boscha.

Emira in particular was extremely helpful. At first Luz thought she was doing it to make up for her sister, but the older Blight said that she does it because she wants to.

And slowly, Luz got better and better. She still didn’t understand why Amity did this, and though she tried to hide it she obviously still cared for the youngest Blight. She wasn’t perfect but she was a lot better, and if she has to stay like this, so be it.

\------------ 

"I'm asking her out."

Edric looked at his sister.

"You are asking Luz out?" He sounded a little skeptical.

"Yep." She sounded confident.

Emira had a crush on Luz for some time. But originally she suppressed her feelings when she saw how obvious Amity was about her crush on the human. But now Amity doesn’t want to be with Luz, so she can go for it.

Plus Em had heard a rumor that Luz had another admirer or two, so she needed to move quick before anyone else got any ideas.

"That's great Em.” He said cheerfully, “Show her that we are not like Mittens."

Edric still speaks to Amity, but barely, Emira has successfully avoided her unless absolutely necessary.

Even their parents were not happy with the news, not because she played Luz, but because of how their family took bad rep for the stunt. Besides Luz being the Owl Lady's trainee had actually made them respect her. To the point they were fine with Amity being friends with the human. 

Amity didn't care about any of that. She just said that as long as she had Boscha she was happy. It was almost as if Boscha was the only thing that mattered to her.

That did make Edric a bit suspicious… could it be?

"Well, I am off on my noble quest, bye brother." Emira tried to sound confident as she headed for the door.

"Bye sis, good luck.” He waved to her.

\--------------

The plan was for Luz and Em to go to Bonesborough just to hang out and browse, it would help Luz keep her mind busy. She was genuinely surprised when suddenly the older Blight propositioned her.

"You… You want to go out with me?!" Luz asked, surprised.

"I don't call you cutie for nothing.” The green haired girl’s cheeks were a soft blush “I mean look at you, you’re so funny and interesting. I know my sister didn't leave the best impression but if you’ll allow me-” she looked Luz in the eye “I would like to change that."

Luz was shocked.

No one had asked her out before. But seeing how nice Em had been over the past few weeks she could give it a try, besides she is really beautiful and an upperclassmen. Luz swallowed the weird feeling in her throat.

"Sure, let's do it!" she felt herself blushing now.

"Great!” Em took her hand and intertwined their fingers, “So should we get going?"

She smiled, "Let's go!"


	3. A Horrifying Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's true, littering is not cool. 
> 
> At least everyone's about to find out what's really going on.

Skara was walking through the hallways on her way to practice, as she passed a row of lockers one of them moved.

"What is that?"

One of the lockers had just spit out a strange bottle, Skara immediately recognised the locker as Boscha’s. She rolled her eyes and went to pick it up, littering was not cool.

"Wait, what the heck is this anyway?" She examined the bottle, there were some green hairs still inside, checking the label she gasped. “A love potion?”

Is that why Amity suddenly loved Boscha and broke everything off with Luz? This was so messed up, she took away Amity’s choice! Skara couldn’t believe Boscha used a love potion (something extremely illegal) on Amity!

She quickly put the bottle in her bag and continued to practice. Willow will be there, and she can help her figure out what to do.

Skara knew the rumors about love potions, would Boscha really do something like this? If it’s true, then all she’s done is set Amity down a path of suffering.

\---------------------

Willow looked at her scroll happily.

Last week Emira had asked Luz out. The older Blight girl had been so nice and helpful to her best friend, she has no doubt that Em wouldn't let Luz get hurt again. She scrolled past a photo of Luz and Em laughing together, Ed must have taken it.

Luz was getting happier everyday. Willow smiled, grateful to Emira for helping her best friend return to her usual self. Em didn’t even keep Luz to herself, Willow felt like she still got to see Luz just as much, she wasn’t lost to the new relationship. Her train of thought was interrupted when someone called out-

"Willow!"

She turned to see Skara rushing towards her.

"Hey Skara, I’m almost ready for practice just-"

"No no no, it’s not that.” the bard girl took a breath, “Listen, I know you hate talking about or even mentioning Amity-"

"Please Skara, let's not talk about her." Willow interrupted but Skara continued on.

"I’m afraid we have to.” Her tone was serious, “Remember how she suddenly was so love struck for Boscha? As if she just out of nowhere made a choice?"

"Yeah?"

"You see." Skara pulled something out of her bag. "The thing is, I don’t think it was Amity's choice at all."

Willow took the bottle, turning it over to read the label she gasped.

"A love potion!"

"Yeah, and guess where I found it?” Skara sounded even more serious now. “Boscha's locker."

This information swirled around in Willow’s head as she started to piece together what had happened. "Boscha's..... locker?"

"Yeah, and as we know, for love potions to work you need to add some hair of the person that you want to use it on, look at the hair in the bottle."

Willow saw the unique aquamarine hair.

Oh no.

Suddenly it all made sense, why Amity abruptly abandoned Luz for Boscha…. She had no choice in the matter! Boscha used a love potion on her! Amity didn't play Luz like they had all thought, she had been drugged to be in love with Boscha.

But why? There were rumors that Boscha had a longstanding crush on Amity, and that maybe explained why she was so mean to Luz. But if she loved Amity, why in the world would she use a love potion?! Everyone knew that love potions do way more harm than good to the victim, that’s why they’re illegal.

Willow shuddered thinking of what would happen next. They could tell someone and Amity can be cured, only to find out Luz (her real love) is now with her sister! This was not going to be easy for anyone.

Boscha completely screwed Amity over. It's strange how Willow now feels so sorry and worried for a person she had just despised. Nothing about this was Amity's fault, but the young Blight will still suffer the consequences. Because even if she’s not to blame, there is no arguing that Luz was deeply hurt by her seeming betrayal. Plus to top it off was Luz and Em’s flowering new relationship.

But one problem at a time. Amity had been returning to her meaner self since she had been drugged. Willow knew they had to do everything in their power to get her back. She didn’t think it possible but her hate for Boscha increased. That girl has no shame, and she just ruined her life with this stunt.

Willow focused on what to do next, "After practice, her older brother will still be at school, we need to find Edric!"

"Edric Blight?" Skara blushed. "You want me to talk to one of the most handsome boys at Hexide?!"

Willow couldn't argue with that, even if she did prefer a certain small illusion boy. But she continued, "It's his sister. He deserves to know. So we can all figure out how to help her."

Skara nodded, "Ok, but what about Emira?"

"See, that might be a problem when Amity is freed." Willow sounded a little hesitant.

"Why?"

"Last week Emira asked Luz out, and she said yes." Willow rubbed the back of her neck thinking about how complicated everything just got. “They’re dating.”

"Oh." the bard girl said with shock in her eyes.

\---------

"Edric wait!"

Edric turned around to see Willow and Skara running towards him. He put down his scroll, he was just about to see how his twin was doing with Luz, when they called to him.

"Hey girls, what can I do for you?" He said smiling.

"We have a problem with Amity."

"Oh dear, what did Mittens do now?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, that's the point, she hasn't done ANYTHING." Willow almost shouted.

Ed was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Look at this." Skara held out the bottle.

He took the bottle and immediately realized it was a love potion, turning it he saw the aquamarine hair...... wait a damn second!

His face hardened, "Where did you get this!" he turned to examine the girls closer.

"Boscha's locker." Skara squeaked.

Of course.... It made sense now! He knew something was up! Mittens didn't want to break Luz's heart, she did love the human. But then she was drugged. 

Wait a sec.... His little sister had been DRUGGED?! OH NO, BOSCHA IS GOING DOWN FOR THIS! He tried to contain his anger as he gripped the bottle.

"I see. So all this time... Mittens was truly not herself."

Suddenly Ed remembered something else, wait until Em hears about this... But first, his little sister is making out with someone that she doesn't love, he won’t let that last.

"Ok” He looked to Willow, “I think you know this is going to be a problem later, but for now, we need to free her. Do you know someone that can make an antidote for a love potion?"

"I think we know a certain Owl Lady who might be able to help with that." Willow said.

\-------

Eda was sitting in her favorite armchair sipping from her favorite mug, "What a peaceful moment I am having today..... Wait I just jinxed it, something will happen in 3,2,1."

"Hoot, some friends just arrived!" Hooty practically shouted.

Eda let out a heavy sigh and turned around to see Willow and Edric enter.

"Oh hello. Luz is not back from her date with your sister, but you are welcome to wait." She gestured to the couch.

"Thank you but we actually need you Eda." Willow said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you see Amity-"

"Don't say that name or else!" Eda tried to warn them.

"WHO DARES TO MENTION THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE, ADMIT IT AND FACE MY FURY." King stomped into the room yelling.

"HOOT HOOT, IS THE MEAN GIRL HERE, I WILL TEAR HER TO PIECES! HOOT!" Now Hooty had joined in the shouting.

King threw his paws in the air, "WE WILL PAINT THE WALLS IN HER BLOOD, AND THEN WE WILL CELEBRATE IN-"

"Nap time." Eda said, before twirling her finger casting a sleep spell on both demons. "Now that that's over. What about Amity? I don't have the best opinion of her after what she did to Luz."

"That's just it, we think she didn’t actually mean to do that to Luz."

"What?" Eda raised an eyebrow to the kids.

Willow handed her the love potion.

Eda recognized the illegal potion immediately "Oh....oh man.” She stood quiet a moment, “Well this.... This changes things."

"I know there are going to be complications.” Edric started, “Especially if Mittens is in love with the girl that Em is dating. But Boscha took her choice away, Mittens deserves to have consent on who she is dating!"

"Of course she does.” Eda snapped, was she angry? “This literally changes everything we thought of the girl.” Eda turned the bottle in her hands a few times clearly thinking, “She’s been a victim this whole time, victim of a crime nonetheless! I’m the most dangerous criminal on the Boiling Isles and even I wouldn't drop to this level."

"Is there a cure?" Edric got back to the point. “Can you make a cure?”

"I sure can!” Eda smiled confidently, “I’m also the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles! Give me an hour.” Eda headed into her kitchen grabbing some ingredients.

With Willow’s help Eda finished the potion faster than expected. Handing the antidote to Edric she warned, “Mix it in with something she drinks, it will taste awful. Once it’s in her system her body will start rejecting the old potion.” She let out a small sigh, “It won’t be fun.”

"Thanks.” Ed took the bottle. “Now we just need to figure out how to tell Luz and Em."

"Leave Luz to me, she's my kid and I can take care of her. You focus on your sisters. Amity will need support once she snaps out of it. It’s hard to tell how strong the love potion Bosha used was and how it affected your sister’s memory."

Willow ran up and hugged Eda, which was unexpected.

“Thank you Eda.” Willow said

“Let’s get our girl back.” Eda patted Willow on the head.

\-------------

"And that's why I had to leave my world." Luz finished her story.

"Wow” Em looked at Luz, “Amity told us you didn't have it easy, but wow."

"Yeah. I’m glad Eda got my mom to let me stay here. I just have to visit home when it works with my Mom’s schedule, I was worried she wouldn’t let me stay."

"I'm glad you get to stay Luz." Em smiled at her as she put her hand on Luz’s.

"Me too." Luz took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Luz looked into those familiar amber eyes, she felt something in the air between them. Em seemed to be admiring Luz’s brown eyes just as much. Should Luz try to kiss her? Was she ready for that? Emira let out a soft giggle and started to slowly lean in, her eyes darting between the human’s lips and her eyes.

Luz felt her breath hitch in her throat, they were about to kiss! She tried to stay cool and started to lean in-

BUZZ-BUZZ BUZZ-BUZZ

Emira suddenly felt her scroll buzzing as if she were receiving several texts.

“Sorry.” She pulled back and took her hand away to summon her scroll, "Who could it be?"

It was Edric.

‘You need to come home, as fast as you can!’

She didn’t think he was messing with her, his text seemed serious. "Luz, I’m so sorry but we need to end this date now. Ed needs me." Her scroll disappeared.

"Whoa!” Luz was holding her communication device-thing as well “Eda just messaged that she needs me home too." She looked up at Em.

"I’m sure it’s nothing weird.” Em tried to assure her “I’ll see you tomorrow at school, same spot as usual, okay?”

Luz nodded. Em leaned down and kissed her cheek. Luz felt a deep blush spread as she let out a small giggle. “Okay, see you tomorrow!” She quickly turned to start walking towards the owl house.


	4. Curing Mittens

"A LOVE POTION?!" Emira practically screamed at her brother.

"Eda confirmed it. Boscha used a love potion on Mittens." Edric didn’t even try to calm her down.

She was fuming "Oh that girl is done for! When I get my hands on her I’ll-"

"Em, we will make sure Boscha is dealt with. But we need to give Mittens the antidote." He showed her the bottle Eda gave him.

She let out a small sigh and composed herself, “You’re right, Mittens comes first."

"You called her Mittens” Ed said in an almost singsong voice, “Does that mean you aren't mad at her anymore?"

"I can’t be mad at her for something that she didn't choose. What I am more concerned about is that for months now that three eyed bitch has been kissing our sister without her consent!" 

Ed repeated everything the Owl Lady told him about the potion to his sister. They got a big mug and mixed the potion together, then they got themselves mugs so Amity wouldn’t be suspicious. Only one thing left to do.

Ed knocks on Amity’s bedroom door and pushes the door open.

"Hey Mittens." He says cheerfully.

Amity looks up from her desk at her siblings standing in the doorway. "Ed, Em, you guys are talking to me again!" She jumped out of her chair looking a little suspicious.

"Yep. We couldn't stay mad at you forever baby sister." Ed was doing all the talking, it was still hard for Em to face Amity.

"And you guys will approve of Boscha?” She looked hopeful, “I mean I don't get why everyone at school suddenly hates her, she is so pretty and smart and...."

"Yeah yeah yeah, Boscha is great” Ed held out the mug “But before you tell us all about how wonderful your girlfriend is, let's celebrate the Blight siblings reuniting." He gave the mug a slight shake.

Em felt a little sweat form on the back of her neck, Ed was pushing her too hard, would Amity take the antidote or call their bluff?

Amity looked at the mug, then up at her siblings.

"Well, I do feel a bit thirsty. Thanks." She took the mug.

“There we go!” Ed exclaimed, holding his mug up to his sisters, “Cheers!”

They pushed their mugs together, then drank deeply.

Amity lowered the mug from her mouth, her lip was quivering.

"What the hell?" Her voice cracked as she felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably.

She pushed past her siblings running towards the bathroom.

\-------------

"So all this time Amity wasn't herself?" Luz spoke softly looking down.

"No kiddo, Boscha drugged her to act like that. She never meant to break your heart." Eda was rubbing the human’s back.

Luz felt many emotions. Relief, that Amity never meant any of it. But then she felt worried. She is going out with Emira now, and she's been great and so kind this whole time. But Luz knew she still had feelings for Amity, she couldn’t ignore them if Amity was going to break up with Boscha.

"Eda what do I do? I can’t ignore my feelings for Amity but I’m with Em now… I don’t want to hurt anyone!" Luz sobbed.

"This is why love potions are forbidden. You may have to pick one of them. I'm sure Emira will understand if you still want Amity. After all this is not her fault and you had a crush on her for a long time. But if now you like Emira more, then Amity will have to understand, you two were never official, and her actions, while involuntary, hurt you a lot.” Eda squeezed Luz’s shoulder, “This will sound weird coming from me, but listen to your heart."

Luz tried to listen, but her heart had no idea what to do.

\------------

Amity was in the bathroom throwing up for 20 minutes. Eda said that the potion had to come out, that love potions stay dormant in the system, but the antidote would help her purge every drop.

Finally, she flushed the toilet.

"Mittens?" Emeria asked nervously from the doorway.

"Ed, Em, what did you do?” Amity's voice was hoarse “What’s happening to me? What did you give me?!" She doubled over again clutching her stomach.

"Never mind that. Tell us, what do you think of Boscha?"

"Boscha?” Amity blinked in confusion, “She's a bully that I had to put up with for too long. I’m glad Mom and Dad actually approved of Luz, she is so much better as a friend and-"

"MITTENS!" The twins shouted for joy in unison, rushing to crush their baby sister in a hug. "You're okay, you're back!"

"What? Where did I go, and..... why can't I remember how I got to the house? How did the school day end? All I remember is Boscha saying she wants to make amends..... And now I’m here? what am I missing?"

"Mittens, that was months ago." Ed said.

"WHAT?!"

The twins glanced at each other with a nervous look, turning to face their sister Em spoke "This...is not going to be easy. But that day... Boscha did something horrible, she used a love potion on you." She finished her sentence as delicately as possible.

Amity froze, thoughts clearly rushing through her mind. "A..... A love potion?!"

"We are so sorry we didn't see it sooner, we would have acted faster but....."

"Wait. So I spent months crushing on Boscha?!"

"The entire school thinks you’re dating."

"WHAT!" Amity leaned back over the bowl to throw up again. She felt cold sweat running down her back from all the heaving. After another flush she turned back to her siblings.

"What does Luz-"

It hit her. Months? She’s been ‘dating’ Boscha for _months_? Kissing Boscha for months? What would that do to Luz? What will she think now? Did she ever like Amity in the first place? She can’t believe how screwed up this is. Boscha took away her free will, Amity didn’t even want to think about what kind of non-consensual things took place between them. She held back more vomit as her mind tried to remember.

“Where’s Luz?” Amity looked up at her siblings, a pleading look in her eye.

"Luz…” Em started, “Luz was broken, for a long time." Her brother eyed his twin at her words. But before she could continue Amity interrupted.

"By me... I hurt Luz, she’s going to think I was playing her!"

Amity started shaking, she was starting to have a panic attack.

"That was Boscha." Ed tried to calm her. "It was not your fault."

"But I… I fell for her trap. I was so stupid! I trusted her and look what happened! And it- it was still me, my face, my words. Oh Titan..... What have I done?!" She was starting to get hysterical.

"Mittens you did nothing wrong ok? This is not your fault!" Em tried to assure her younger sister.

"But Luz won't see it that way, or Willow, or the others.” A couple tears started to fall down her face, “I told them I was changing, and look what I did. They’ll never trust me again."

"You had no choice, Boscha drugged you." Em insisted.

"BUT THEY SAW ME WITH BOSCHA!” Amity snapped, “ **SHE** SAW ME WITH BOSCHA! DON'T YOU GET IT?!” she took a deep breath then mumbled defeated, “Luz will never give me a chance now. Everything is ruined..." more tears started flowing with no sign of stopping, so her siblings held her in a hug.

"It's ok Mittens, it’s going to be ok." They tried to calm her.

Amity lost it, she began sobbing uncontrollably.

Em looked at Ed, they shared a concerned look. If Amity was this worried, how will she react to the fact that Em and Luz were dating now?

They’ll worry about that later, for now they need to comfort their little sister.

Amity didn't go to school for the rest of the week. The antidote took time, and the potion Boscha used had strong physical consequences, she had to call out sick.

Speaking of Boscha, Amity constantly got texts from her, calling her ‘babe’ and ‘cutie’ and other disgusting names. Well not the names themselves, but the fact that Boscha was talking to her like that. It made Amity want to throw up, and she was already throwing up a lot. That bitch drugged her, and she is not going to get away with it.

She considered texting Luz, but she can't bring herself to call. After what she did, after how much she hurt her. Disgusting, she doesn't even deserve to be in Luz’s presence.

Em told her that Luz understands that it wasn't really her, and that she is mostly just angry at Boscha. Amity hadn’t realized how much Luz and Em talked.

"What happened between you two?" She asked

"What?" Em looked confused.

"You and Luz, you seem closer than I remember?"

"We just became close friends Mittens, don't worry." A small blush appeared on Emira’s face.

Amity wants to believe her sister, but she has a weird feeling. Could it be that Luz likes Em more then her now?

Amity couldn't think straight. She deleted every single post she made with Boscha during the time she was influenced, and as a final touch she blocked her. Wondering if the three eyed witch got the clue that she found out. But she couldn’t be bothered to worry about Boscha right now. All she cares about is how to fix everything she had done.

\------------ 

"You’re gonna have to tell her Em."

Emira was on her way to meet Luz for an afternoon together.

"I know Ed, I know." She signed.

Despite everything, she and Luz were still going out, but with recent revelations they weren’t sure if it was as close friends, or girlfriends. But they needed each other to spend some time together and forget how screwed up the situation was. In the meantime, she decided to not make any more moves beyond hugs until they knew what to do.

Em won't deny she has a crush on the human. But she can tell that her sister has something much more than that. She can also tell that Luz still has feelings for Amity. Honestly, part of her still ships them together. If Luz is meant to be with Amity she's cool with it, especially knowing Amity’s feelings hadn’t changed. 

"Luz and I aren’t sure what to do yet. But maybe when I see her she will have a message for Mittens? All I know is that she doesn't want to see her face to face yet." Em sighed, a feeling in her gut told her she knew what she needed to do.

"You two will be friends no matter what.” Her twin said cheerfully “Have fun, make good choices!"

"I will” She smiled, “Take care of her." She nodded towards Amity’s room.

Ed waved his sister goodbye before turning to knock on Amity’s door, he heard her respond then opened the door. "Hey Mittens."

"Hey." She was lying in her bed. In her pajamas.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." She rolled over.

"Yeah, Eda said that it would take some time-"

"Not that. Shit for everything I did."

"Mittens, it was NOT your fault. Boscha drugged you, you had no control over what was happening." He sat down on the bed next to her. “That was probably reall-”

"But I fell for it.” Amity interrupted, tears already in her eyes. “She wouldn't have drugged me if I wasn't so stupid!"

"Don't say that Amity.” He tried to seem serious as he pulled her into a hug, “Everything’s gonna be ok, you’ve gotta forgive yourself for what happened."

He held her in silence while she sobbed into his chest, “It’s gonna be okay.”

Though honestly, he wasn’t sure if it was.


	5. Consequences of a Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's outta the bag. Boscha won't go down without a fight, but Amity isn't about to let her off easy.

Monday came, and Amity had to go back to school.

That's when she noticed all of the glares. Was Boscha really this desperate, did she spread a rumor about her? Why was everyone looking at her like this?

Gathering her things she leaned into her locker trying to seem smaller, she held her books close, she couldn't handle the glares.

The only relief she had was knowing Luz wasn’t here today. Em said she had been hurt in another adventure with Eda over the weekend. Her mentor refused to let her return to school until she was healed.

Suddenly, Amity felt arms close around her hips and pull her back into someone’s body.

"Hey babe." 

Despite the warm breath passing over her ear, Amity felt a chill run down her spine.

Boscha.

"I was so worried! You didn't answer my texts, you deleted all our pictures, and you even blocked me!” Boscha squeezed her even tighter and spoke slyly in her ear, “But I’m smart, it was probably your stupid siblings right?" she sounded so confident and relaxed.

Amity had no words, she was trying to overcome the shock of what was happening to her, the three eyed witch was holding her close but Amity couldn’t see anything other than her arms wrapped around her front.

Suddenly one of the arms lifted, "Oh you are in the grumps today. Don't worry,” a hand grabbed Amity’s cheek as she felt herself getting spun around to face Boscha, “I can fix it with a little kiss and...."

SMACK!

Amity slapped Boscha so hard the sound echoed through the hall. She was red with fury. The entire school seemed to go silent as everyone turned to see what was happening.

"YOU!"

“Amity!?” Boscha held her face, but stopped to reach out to Amity in confusion, "Babe what’s goin-"

This time Amity punched her. 

Boscha withered to the floor, clutching her face.

"YOU USED A LOVE POTION ON ME!" Amity screamed, forgetting where she was.

Gasps were heard around the hallway, even some shouting could be heard with things like, ‘It all makes sense now!’ or, ‘What is wrong with Boscha?’

From the floor, the potions girl pleaded, "Babe, whatever your siblings told you it's not true! Or was it Luz, you can't trust her!"

"STOP FUCKING LYING. I HAVE THE BOTTLE!" Amity pulled the bottle out of her bag, making sure Boscha could see the aquamarine hair still inside, then holding it up to show their captive audience.

The gasps and murmuring increased.

On the inside Boscha started to panic.

_ No no no no. How did she find out, how did she even break free of it? I got the most expensive, most powerful brew on the market! _ her mind screamed.

Until now her plan had worked, it was all going perfectly. Amity and her were happy together, Luz wasn't a bother anymore. She even heard rumors the human was going out with Emira Blight of all people. But she couldn’t care less about who she dated, as long as Amity was hers.

She tried to calm her girlfriend down. "Amity I...."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You think a potion would make me  _ really _ fall in love with you? None of that was real, you drugged me Boscha!"

"But we were happy! Ams, if you let me show you the pictures I can-"

"Happy?!” Amity let out a hard chuckle, “I had no idea what was going on. I can’t even remember the past few months. You took my life away.” She felt her anger grow, she lowered her voice so only Boscha could hear, “But the worst is you kissed me, you touched me, you did all of this without my consent. I didn’t want to do any of those things with you.” She seriously considered slapping the girl again.

Boscha begged, "Amity please listen, I had to get you back! That human was poisoning you and..." Boscha had to explain to her, all she wanted was Amity to be happy with her, the person that loves her more than anything.

"YOU POISONED ME, NOT LUZ!” Amity roared, “I....” She gathered herself and spoke with held back rage, “I broke the heart of the person I actually love without even knowing it was happening. You made me do that. Hear my words Boscha, I love Luz Noceda. And you? I fucking hate you.” Amity let her words sink in before continuing, “I will be pressing charges for this. Don’t come near me or my friends, I never want to see you again.”

With that Amity felt the cracks in her façade break and a stream of tears rushed down her face. The reality of her situation sunk in and she sobbed.

Everyone turned to Boscha, she felt all the angry eyes on her. She didn't care, she had to get Amity back.

She took a step towards the young Blight to comfort her, but the entire grudgby team formed a wall between her and Amity. Willow stepped up to stand face to face with her.

"Out of my way half a witch!" Boscha tried to get past.

"No!” Willow put a hand out to keep her back, “What you did to Amity, it’s horrible and inexcusable. You took away her free will for months!"

Boscha tried to insist, "It was to show her our true love!"

"No, it was so you could get your selfish desire. Amity didn’t want any of that. But like they say, love potions ALWAYS backfire. You deserve everything that is coming to you. But Amity? She is going to suffer for something she never did, you are responsible for her suffering."

Boscha wanted to punch that ugly face of hers, but suddenly a voice boomed over all other noise.

"Boscha to my office NOW!” It was principal Bump, he walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm, “I let you get away with many things, but this, this can't be ignored. No amount of money will save you." He started walking her away.

Boscha had no choice but to follow him. She was caught, it was over, and everyone knew it. Once a love potion is cured it can’t be used again. She desperately thought of ways to make a final stand, she had to to get Amity back before it's too late. But deep in her mind, she knows it’s over.

But if she can't have her.... No one can.

"So you prefer that runty human over me? Fine!” She shouted, “I guess Blights have a thing for humans..."

Her desperate grab for Amity’s attention worked, the witch stepped out to look at the pink haired girl.

Boscha smirked, "Guess what? Luz is dating someone else now.”

She saw Amity’s eyes go wide, she definitely had her attention now.

“And it’s your own sister.” she sneered when she saw her ex’s look of shock.

“That’s enough Boscha!” boomed Bump’s voice, and with that he dragged her away to deal with the deep hole she’d dug herself into.

The crowd started to disperse back to class as Willow watched Boscha be taken away.

The  _ witch _ had to fight until the end, and screw everyone over when she fell. She hopes that she gets arrested for this crime, no doubt she will get expelled from Hexside, saving face from the Emperor was way more important than money.

She turned to Amity. "Hey are you al-"

"Is it true?" a desperate sounding interruption.

"What?"

"Are Luz and Emira really together?"

Willow hesitated, had Amity really not known? She figured someone would’ve told her by now. 

She carefully replied, "Well. I won't lie-” she started softly, “They have gone on some dates. But it’s pretty recent and they’re still figuring out what the relationship is. Emira was really supportive of Luz when you rejected her."

Amity winced.

“Well, not  _ you _ rejecting her- We didn't know at the time!” Willow tried to fix what she said, “No one knew what was going on, and I don’t know if they felt guilty or what, but Em and Ed both helped Luz a lot. Em in particular was the reason Luz started to act herself again.”

"Of course she was.” Amity sighed but smiled a little, “Em can tease a lot, but she has a heart of gold.” Her smile went sour, “Turned out better than mine."

"Don't say that, none of this is your fault." Willow told her gently.

"I was the stupid one that believed Boscha wanted to make amends. I know how her family works, they are scammers that will do anything to get their way. I was stupid to believe that she wanted to fix things."

"I don’t know much about Boscha, besides how often she bullies me... But Amity you were trying to be better! Maybe you did it hoping that she was also changing like you were? Giving her another chance is something old Amity would never do."

"Willow I’m so sorry for everything I did."

"Don't worry. That's in the past, you are trying to do better. What Boscha did to you is unimaginable, but it’s not too late."

"It is too late, I’ve lost Luz. I can't even be mad at her or Em, they probably thought that I was leading her on, that I really liked Boscha. So she decided to find someone else…” Amity went quieter, “Someone better.” She started crying again.

Willow put a hand on her friend, “Hey, that’s not tr-”

Amity's scroll loudly interrupted them, she saw it was a text from her sister.

‘We need to talk.’

\-----------

Amity slowly made her way to Emira's room.

The door was ajar so she stood outside and said, "Em, it's me."

"Come in Mittens." Her sister replied from inside.

Amity entered, she was dreading this conversation. What was Emira going to say? Would she tell her the truth? Why hadn’t she said anything before?

"So, you found out.” Her sister started, “About me and Luz?"

"Yeah."

There was silence between them.

"Look Em, I- I can't say I’m happy about it.” Amity decided to break the silence. “But I’m grateful that you helped Luz over the past few months, thank you for that. And-” she swallowed “If you two are happy together... Well, I’m not like Boscha, I will respect your feelings."

Silence again, was her sister trying to torture her?

"We are happy Mittens....” The older blight finally spoke, “Happy as friends.”

"Wha...what?"

"Our thing, we were just figuring out what we were. Maybe there was a crush there, but we realized that we work better as friends."

Amity looked at her still comprehending what she was hearing.

"Besides. Luz's heart wasn’t ready for me. I think there’s someone else she still thinks about. And I think it's you."

"Me!?"

"Don’t be dumb Mittens, anyone with eyes can see she cares about you. But that doesn't mean that she’s over what happened. She is still hurting." Emira eyed her sister.

"I know.” Amity sighed, “I’d do anything to fix what happened. It’s killing me knowing I hurt her like that, will she ever forgive me? I tried to change, tried to be a better witch, for her. Em I really care about her! I think- I think I love her and I-"

"Good.” 

Her sister interrupted her, smiling warmly 

“Because Friday after school, once she‘s more healed, you two are going to talk. And you’re going to tell her everything you just told me!"

"Wai- What?!" Amity felt her face flush at the thought of even seeing Luz.

Emira walked towards her sister, "Yes. Eda knows you’re coming, and will make sure King and Hooty don't get involved. Everyone knows why you’re there except Luz. So you’re gonna Blight up and go tell that girl how you feel!" She slapped Amity’s back, then pulled her into a hug.

"I- I… Em, I can’t d-"

"Mittens I love you. So hear me out. We both know how amazing Luz is, chances are someone else will come along and they might not be as willing to let go of her as I did. You need to do it now. She’s available now. You have these feelings now." Emira kept her hands on her young sister’s shoulders and she held her out to look into her eyes. “You gotta tell her.”

Amity gulped. “Did- Did she say anything about me? What if she rejects me? I don’t-”

“Mittens! I’m not going to speak to any of that. But I will tell you that now is the time, don’t let what Boscha did destroy what you two have.”

Amity gave a small huff and looked up confidently at her sister "Okay."

They hugged again, Amity felt grateful and confident. Her sister might be a pain every now and then, but she loved Amity and she could feel it in this moment.

Interrupting their bonding, Edric’s voice came from nowhere, 

“Did she tell you they almost kissed?”

Emira felt all the blood in her body drain to her stomach as she glared at her brother standing in the doorway. A mischievous smirk on his face.

Amity’s face turned bright red with either embarrassment or anger, 

“You almost **WHAT**?!”


	6. Mittens' Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Amity be ready to tell Luz her feelings? Can the human forgive what Amity had done while influenced by Boscha?

The rest of Amity’s week was eventful.

The glares stopped, and many gave their sympathies about what Boscha did. Several classmates offered to help her understand the work she didn’t remember.

The entire school celebrated when the news came out. Boscha had been expelled from Hexside.

Expelling a student is something that Principal Bump tried his hardest to avoid. But Bump really had no other choice on the matter. Boscha took it too far this time, love potions were illegal.

If Boscha thinks that’s all she has to face, she is in for a rude surprise. Amity’s parents were already working hard to ostracize Bascha’s family from the upper class social circles. Her mother is happy that she finally got to shut up Boscha's mother, honestly if she hates her so much why did she make them be friends?

Em and Ed told their parents a little lie, that Luz was the one who discovered the potion and got the cure for Amity. Because of this Luz got the Blight parent's attention and approval. Something Amity never expected but was overjoyed knowing her parents wouldn’t be a problem.

That is, if she can actually be with Luz.

There is no more backing out. She has to confess, and she will.

If she gets rejected then at least she knows... But if the human feels the same way then she would be genuinely happy for the first time in a while.

When school ended on Friday, she knew what she had to do.

\-------------

Luz hated being in a cast, but it was her own fault. She got curious then disobeyed Eda's instructions, now her foot’s broken. The cast isn’t coming off, so no adventures this weekend.

A knock came at the door.

"Yo kid, it's me, can I come in?"

"Yes Eda."

The Owl Lady entered the room.

"So, listen kid, I've been meaning to talk to you. How are you doing with the whole Amity love potion thing?"

"I'm fine Eda.” Luz had a troubled look on her face, “I wonder how she’s handling it though.”

"They said she was pissed when she came to. I heard she punched Boscha in the face." Eda couldn’t help but smile.

Luz chuckled imagining that, "I kinda want to do that too."

"I got a call from Bumpy, she’s been expelled. And man even I didn't get expelled. Although the kid must be panicking, being expelled it's not good at all." Eda’s smile dropped.

"Why’s it so bad?"

"Simple. If you aren't in school, you aren't in a track, and if you aren't in a track, you won't join a coven, and if you don't join a coven, and aren't as awesome as me, then you’ll be detained by the Emperor's goons."

"Oh." 

Part of Luz felt sorry for Boscha, she can't imagine what the three eyed witch must be thinking. But she had done something really bad, and she deserved something for that. She stared off, thinking about the former grudgby captain.

"But that's enough about her, she won't be bothering you anymore. What I want to talk about is the victim.”

"Amity?" Luz looked up.

"Yes. She's on her way here to clear the air with you.” Eda paused “She wants to fix things."

"Amity is coming here? Now?" Luz sounded a little panicked. 

"It's your choice if you want to see her. I can tell her to come another day." Eda knew this was a bad idea, just springing it on Luz.

"No… Let her come in. I want to see her." the human had a slight grin, the panic had been replaced with confidence.

Maybe the kid was stronger than Eda thought, she smiled softly realizing how often she found herself thinking that.

"If you say so, and Luz?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's hard. She can't be blamed for what happened, but you still had to see her doing those things and I’m sure that hurt. All the feelings you felt when she did that are completely valid. But kid, before all this went down you two had something special.” She put a hand on Luz’s shoulder, “If you want my advice, I’d say try to forgive her. At least hear what she has to say."

Luz smiled at her mentor, “Thanks Eda.”

Amity walked to the Owl House feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. At least the weight of HER world. She had to try and fix this. 

In the end it's Luz's decision, but she is going to try. She was going to put it all out there. It felt like she had nothing to lose but at the same time everything to lose.

She took a breath and gulped down her fears when she saw the Owl House. Here it goes.

She approached the door and saw the bird.

"Heeeey Amity!" the annoying voice sang out.

"Hey Hooty, is Luz… Can you ask her if-?"

"Come on in!" He swung the door open, almost smashing his face into the wall.

Amity didn't see the three eyes following her. But Hooty did.

Entering the owl house Amity greeted Eda and King, he pointed to Luz's room.

"She's waiting for you."

The next thing she knew, she was in front of Luz's door. ‘ _Come on Blight, no backing down now._ ’ She knocked on the door.

"Luz.... It's me."

"Yeah, come in.”

Amity gathered herself, and opened the door.

\--------

Boscha snuck up to the Owl House.

"Okay think Boscha, you only have two days before they send you to the reformatorium. What can I do to stop them from getting together?"

She had lost everything already, she lost her status, her friends, the respect of her parents, her school, and even her track. And if she doesn't act soon, she will lose Amity as well.

The girl was delusional, there was no way that Amity would go with her unless there was some kind of miracle. But perhaps she can open old wounds so that Luz rejects her…. 

It's desperate and she knows it.

"Hello!"

"Ah!" she jumped at the sudden interruption.

She turned around and came face to face with Hooty.

"You are the one that hurt Luz aren’t you?"

"I- I-” She stuttered “Get away from me you weird bird thing!”

"I can't let this go! It's revenge time hoot hoot!"

With that Hooty wrapped his body around Boscha.

"Hey let go of me you bird tube!" she struggled.

"And I'm going to have my revenge by singing my most favorite song!"

With that Hooty squeezed Boscha harder, her magic useless against him, and he began to sing.

"99 bottles of grog on the wall! 99 bottles of grog! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of grog on the wall! 98 bottles of grog on the wall! 98 bottles of grog! Take one down, pass it around. 97 bottles of grog on the wall! 97 bottles of-" Hooty happily screeched out one of the most annoying melodies Luz had taught him.

\------------

Amity entered Luz's room, there she was the girl of her dreams.

"Hey." 

"Hey."

"Long time no see I guess." Luz shrugged, but smiled.

"Heh, yeah I guess so." Amity felt nervous, but happy to finally see Luz in person.

Awkward silence filled the room.

"Remember when your foot was broken?” Luz blurted out, “Now my foot’s broken! It’s kinda funny, right?”

“Oh” Amity gave an awkward chuckle “Yeah. That is a coincidence.”

Silence again.

Okay, no more denying or waiting. Tell her now Blight.

Amity took a deep breath, "Luz I am SO sorry!"

"Amity, it’s not your fault my foot is broken!" she laughed.

“No Luz, not that. The potion! Boscha! All of it!” She couldn't tell if it was annoying or funny the human didn't know what she meant, just the Luz charm she figured. “I hope you know that-”

“Amity, none of that was your fault. I know that.” She interrupted.

Luz was too kind. Amity felt her breath hitch in her throat "But it was my fault! I was the stupid one who believed Boscha really wanted to make amends.” She felt herself holding back tears, “I messed up and I hurt you. I hurt you, and I didn't even know I was doing it. I am so sorry Luz!"

Luz carefully got up from her bed, and gave Amity a hug.

"It's ok. It did hurt, but I know it's not your fault, it's all on Boscha. It wasn't you."

Amity held her tighter as she cried, and Luz couldn't help but cry too.

Both girls remained like that.

"Ok, I think that's enough tears” Luz sniffled pushing Amity away from the hug, holding her at arms length “So, are we cool now?"

Amity chuckled and wiped her own tears away, “I should be the one asking you that.”

"I think we’re cool, I don’t want to end our friendship because of something that Boscha did."

"Friendship, right… Luz there is something else." Amity tensed up.

"What is it?" Luz let her go sensing her discomfort.

"I don't- I mean, I want-” Amity took a small breath and gathered herself, “You remember my note from Grom?"

"Oh yeah, you never told me who your crush was!" Luz had that teasing look, but was she also blushing?

Amity continued, "Well I taped it back together, and I want you to read it."

"Wait, you don't have to tell me. I was just messing with you!" She was being genuine, it was cute.

Amity giggled, grateful for Luz’s respect "No no, I **want** you to read it." she carefully pulled the pink note from her pocket and handed it to her crush. She hoped her sweaty palms wouldn’t smudge the ink, she was so nervous.

Luz carefully unfolded the note, her eyes widened in shock.

"You wanted to ask me?"

Amity felt the heat in her cheeks, "I did, and I still want to." she smiled softly.

"What?"

"Luz, I like being friends with you. But the truth is I want to be more. I see you and you’re beautiful, on the inside and out. You’ve done things for me no one ever has. You cared enough to try and know the real me, and you helped me remember who the real me is. I couldn't be more grateful.” She took Luz’s hand and held it, the human remained silent, “There is so much I want to say… But I can say it in one sentence, and I want you to know this.” she gulped and steadied her voice, “I love you Luz, I really do."

Luz sat there dumbstruck.

“And I’m so sorry about Boscha, none of that was real! It’s you, I’ve always wanted to be with you!”

The human was clearly still processing all this information.

Amity felt her face grow warm from nerves, was she wrong to tell Luz? Titan, this was such a bad idea.

Her body slumped as she sighed, looking down to the floor she mumbled "But who I am kidding, why would you want to-"

She was interrupted by a hand grabbing her cheek and pulling her into a soft kiss, something she returned as soon as she could.

Luz broke away and pushed their foreheads together. Her brown eyes happily met Amity’s golden eyes. They were both smiling.

Amity didn’t waste time, she wrapped an arm around the human’s neck and pulled her into another kiss. She felt Luz’s hands slip to her side and around her back. This kiss lasted longer.

This might be the best moment of Amity’s life.

Suddenly the human pulled away, eyes sparkling.

"I love you too Amity."

She froze. "Really?"

"That's why it hurt so much, because I wanted this, I wanted you! The reason why I couldn’t get serious with Em was because my heart only wanted you." Now she was blushing.

"Oh, so Luz... will you be my girlfriend?" Amity figured she knew the answer but had to ask.

"Por supuesto que si sere tu novia querida."

Not expecting that response Amity stuttered "I don't understand..."

"I sad that of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Luz exclaimed!

Amity blushed madly. She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend again when they were interrupted by a scream.

"AAAAAAAH!"

They turned to the window and saw Hooty torturing Boscha. Eda and King laughing.

"13 bottles of grog on the wall! 13 bottles of grog! HOOT!" Hooty sang.

Boscha tried screaming profanities and wriggling out from the grasp of the screeching owl tube, but to no avail.

"Hahahahaha, that's so funny." Eda laughed.

"Normally I would find this song very annoying, but given the circumstances-" 

Boscha let out another scream of frustration.

“-I’m actually quite enjoying it.” King thrust his paws into the air. “The witch girl must suffer!” 

Luz and Amity looked at each other and started laughing.

Amity took Luz’s hand, and the human leaned in to softly kiss her girlfriend’s cheek. She could get used to this.

It wasn’t easy getting here, but they were here now. Boscha may have tried ruining everyone's happiness, but in the end she’s the unhappy one.

But she did succeed at one thing. She wanted Amity to be happy.

And with Luz at her side holding her hand, Amity is the happiest she has ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this final chapter took so long to post, kinda got in my own head too much and ignored my responsibilities. Y'know?  
> Anyway, thanks again to Orca, and thanks for the kudos and comments. Y'all are the bomb.


End file.
